


One New Message

by Princess_ArminArlert



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Dialogue-Only, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_ArminArlert/pseuds/Princess_ArminArlert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco is a music student. Jean studies art. Until now they were strangers. A fic told through texts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One New Message

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first fanfiction I've written since I was like 13 years old. I wrote this over the last day, any critique or comments would be super appreciated!
> 
> I can be reached at my tumblr, http://princess-arminarlert.tumblr.com/. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

 

 **Jean** _**//** Marco_ **  
**

 

 

* * *

 

_**2/13/2013** _

_**2:23 AM** _

_\--Hey! Will you run by Connie’s and get my bag for me? My car’s not starting. Again._   


_**2/13/2013** _

_**2:29 AM** _

**\--Wish I could help you out, but I think you have the wrong number.**   


_**2/13/2013** _

_**2:33 AM** _

_\--Oh, uh, sorry._

_\--So... What are you up to?_   


_**2/13/2013** _

_**2:45 AM** _

**\--idk? Trying to sleep. It’s late.**

 

_**2/13/2013** _

_**2:59 AM** _

_\--Oh, well... I'll leave you too that!! Sorry if I woke you up!_

 

_**2/13/2013** _

_**3:01 AM** _

**\--It's ok. Hope you get your car fixed.**

 

_**2/13/2013** _

_**3:02 AM** _

_\--Thanks :)_

 

_**2/24/2013** _

 

 

_**11:15 PM** _

_\--Heyy stranger_

 

_**2/24/2013** _

_**11:23 PM** _

**\--Hello? Who's this?**

 

_**2/24/2013** _

_**11:24 PM** _

\--its me! marco!

\--car guy!!

 

_**2/24/2013** _

_**11:30 PM** _

**\--Oh. Car guy. Well, can I help you with something...?**

 

_**2/24/2013** _

_**11:32 PM** _

_\--you forgot me. I'm wounded :(_

 

_**2/24/2013** _

_**11:39 PM** _

**\--i'm sorry? What's up car guy?**

– **-Marco**

 

_**2/24/2013** _

_**11:43 PM** _

_\--at a party._

_\--it's lameee_

 

_**2/24/2013** _

_**11:46 PM** _

**\--oh?**

 

_**2/24/2013** _

_**11:48 PM** _

_\--yeah. I don't mind the drinkgin part. I'm ok with thart_

_\--but I don;t know many peope here_

 

_**2/24/2013** _

_**11:49 PM** _

**\--Are you drunk texting me?**

 

_**2/24/2013** _

_**11:50 PM** _

_\--NOO_

_\--maybee_

  
  
_**2/24/2013** _

_**11:52 PM** _

**\--What if I'm like a serial killer or something?**

 

_**2/24/2013** _

_**11:57 PM** _

_\--whateveerrrr. Your fine._

 

_**2/24/2013** _

_**11:58 PM** _

**\--*you're**   


 

_**2/25/2013** _

_**12:01 AM** _

_\--now that;s just rudee_

 

_**2/25/2013** _

_**12:04 AM** _

**\--Nah. That's definitely ok. You're the one drunk texting strangers.**

 

_**2/25/2013** _

_**12:05 AM** _

_\--well then jtsu dont be a stranger ;)_

–- _* :)_

– _-that wineking face was NOT on purpose okk_

 

_**2/25/2013** _

_**12:08 AM** _

**\--Sure it wasn't. That's what they all say.**

 

_**2/25/2013** _

_**12:10 AM** _

_\--thts nto fair :(_

_\--i did mean it though!_

 

_**2/25/2013** _

_**12:13 AM** _

**\--Fine. My name is Jean.**

 

_**2/25/2013** _

_**12:16 AM** _

_\--wait is it jean like jeans r jean like honhonhon_

 

_**2/25/2013** _

_**12:18 AM** _

– **...really?**

 

_**2/25/2013** _

_**12:19 AM** _

_\--i mean iiiitttt_

_\--i needd to know.  
_

 

_**2/25/2013** _

_**12:25 AM** _

– **it's french...**

 

_**2/25/2013** _

_**12:26 AM** _

_\--that's precious ok. Ive never met a guy named jean before_

_\--soooo whatcha doing french jean?_

 

_**2/25/2013** _

_**12:37** _

**\--watching a movie _._ Don't you have a party to participate in? **

 

_**2/25/2013** _

_**12:41 AM** _

_\--these people are boring. Your more fun_

 

_**2/25/2013** _

_**12:45** _

**\--*you're**

 

_**2/25/2013** _

_**12:47 AM** _

_\--seriously?_

 

_**2/25/2013** _

_**12:48** _

**\--mhm**

 

_**2/25/2013** _

_**12:49 AM** _

-– _:(_

 

_**2/25/2013** _

_**12:52 AM** _

**\--fine.**

– **-so....Anything interesting going on at that party of yours?**

 

_**2/25/2013** _

_**12:56 AM** _

_\--no. not really. Teh girl I came here with ran off with soem guy. It's pretty lame._

 

_**2/25/2013** _

_**12:58 AM** _

**\--that sucks. Is it your girlfriend?**

 

_**2/25/2013** _

_**1:03 AM** _

_\--oh, no. just a frend, sorta. We were talking._

_\--hows your movie jean?_

 

_**2/25/2013** _

_**1:05 AM** _

**\--oh, it's good. I've seen it a million times before though.**

 

_**2/25/2013** _

_**1:09 AM** _

– _see now you have to tell me what it is :p_

 

_**2/25/2013** _

_**1:13 AM** _

**\--You'd probably think it was lame.**

 

_**2/25/2013** _

_**1:14 AM** _

_\--you habe so little faaaith. :(_

 

_**2/25/2013** _

_**1:16 AM** _

**\--breakfast club**

 

_**2/25/2013** _

_**1:18 AM** _

– _-_ _....haven't seen it_

 

_**2/25/2013** _

_**1:20 AM** _

**\--are you serious? You need to see this movie. It's like, classic.**

 

_**2/25/2013** _

_**1:22 AM** _

– _wellll I promise to watch it then :) and I'll text you when I do so youll know_

 

_**2/25/2013** _

_**1:23 AM** _

**\--agreed.**

**\--well, I'm gonna leave you to your party ok?**

**\--night, marco**

 

_**2/25/2013** _

_**3:27 AM** _

_\--goodnight, jean :)_

 

_**2/27/2014** _

_**1:20 PM** _

_\--what should I get for lunch?_

 

_**2/27/2014** _

_**1:23 PM** _

**\--wait what?**

 

_**2/27/2014** _

_**1:25 PM** _

_\--i need an impartial opinion. Who better to trust that the mysterious guy in my phone?_

 

_**2/27/2014** _

_**1:29 PM** _

**\--you are so weird.**

**\--what are your options**

 

_**2/27/2014** _

_**1:34 PM** _

_\--pizza, salad, or a burger._

 

_**2/27/2014** _

_**1:36 PM** _

**\--hmm. I say go with whatevers usually best. That's what I do.**

 

_**2/27/2014** _

_**1:37 PM** _

_\--the burgers are usually good. That's typically the safest bet._

 

_**2/27/2014** _

_**1:39 PM** _

**\--then it sounds like today is gonna be a burger day. So you eating at a cafeteria?**

 

_**2/27/2014** _

_**1:42 PM** _

_\--mhm. The caf at my college. A place of wonderment and only occasional food born illness._

_\--are you fishing for info to stalk me? Don't be a serial killer french jean :(_

 

_**2/27/2014** _

_**1:45 PM** _

**\--you are the one who keeps texting me. At this point you're pretty much asking to be serial killed.**

 

_**2/27/2014** _

_**1:46 PM** _

_\--”serial killed?” You're obviously not an english major._

 

_**2/27/2014** _

_**1:47 PM** _

**\--ouch. I'm so hurt. You've wounded me marco.**

**\--but you are right. I'm an art major.**

 

_**2/27/2014** _

_**1:49 PM** _

– _ooh see I'm a music major. We share a passion for useless degrees though so look at that._

 

_**2/27/2014** _

_**1:54 PM** _

**\--only useless if you have no talent**

 

_**2/27/2014** _

_**1:56 PM** _

_\--one could argue if you were REALLY talented a degree wouldn't be necessary_

 

_**2/27/2014** _

_**1:59 PM** _

**\--whatever. dick.**

 

_**2/27/2014** _

_**2:03 PM** _

_\--wow rude._

_\--I'm kidding. I bet your fabulously talented. Your name is french. I bet you can feed off of the collective talent of the french masters._

 

_**2/27/2014** _

_**2:05 PM** _

**\--you are completely ridiculous, just btw.**

 

_**2/27/2014** _

_**2:07 PM** _

_\--aaand yet you are still texting me._

_\--I think that's a win_

 

_**2/27/2014** _

_**2:08 PM** _

**\--anyway, I have class. So I'm gonna go**

 

_**2/27/2014** _

_**2:09 PM** _

_\--talk to you later!_

 

_**2/27/2014** _

_**2:13 PM** _

– **maybe**

 

_**2/28/2014** _

_**12:10 AM** _

– **You still up?**

 

_**2/28/2014** _

_**12:19 AM** _

_\--Why yes I am._

_\--What happened to the flippant dismissal of talking later? :)_

 

_**2/28/2014** _

_**12:22 AM** _

– **I CAN still stop texting you, you know.**

 

_**2/28/2014** _

_**12:24 AM** _

_\--But you won't._

 

_**2/28/2014** _

_**12:25 AM** _

**\--What makes you so sure?**

 

_**2/28/2014** _

_**12:26 AM** _

_\--Because you would have stopped replying already._

 

_**2/28/2014** _

_**12:34 AM** _

\-- _ok_ _now you're just teasing._

 

_**2/28/2014** _

_**12:35 AM** _

**\--Maybe.**

 

_**2/28/2014** _

_**12:39 AM** _

_\--So what goes on in the life of french jean?_

 

_**2/28/2014** _

_**12:42 AM** _

**\--not a lot. School. Work. Whatever.**

 

_**2/28/2014** _

_**12:43 AM** _

_\--Mm? What do you do?_

 

_**2/28/2014** _

_**12:45 AM** _

**\--nothing special. I work at a bookstore.**

 

_**2/28/2014** _

_**12:48 AM** _

– _So intellectual. Are you happy?_

 

_**2/28/2014** _

_**12:54 AM** _

**\--like with my job? Or in general?**

 

_**2/28/2014** _

_**12:59 AM** _

– _-_ _whichever_

 

_**2/28/2014** _

_**1:04 AM** _

– **-** **idk. I don't really have any reason to be unhappy.**

 

_**2/28/2014** _

_**1:06 AM** _

– _-_ _so you aren't_

 

_**2/28/2014** _

_**1:07 AM** _

**\--I don't think I'm unhappy.**

 

**\--I'm just bored.**

 

_**2/28/2014** _

_**1:10 AM** _

– _-_ _which would be why you are texting a complete stranger at 1 in the morning._

 

_**2/28/2014** _

_**1:11 AM** _

**\--I guess so. It's one? Shit.**

 

_**2/28/2014** _

_**1:15AM** _

– _lol yes. Got class in the morning?_

 

_**2/28/2014** _

_**1:17 AM** _

**\--yeah.**

 

_**2/28/2014** _

_**1:20AM** _

– _-_ _I suppose I should let you go then? :)_

 

_**2/28/2014** _

_**1:22AM** _

**\--If you want.**

 

_**2/28/2014** _

_**1:26AM** _

– _-_ _you're the one who has class. It's up to you._

 

_**2/28/2014** _

_**1:30AM** _

**\--I guess I could sleep.**

 

_**2/28/2014** _

_**1:32AM** _

– _-_ _alright, french jean. Sleep well._

 

_**2/28/2014** _

_**1:33AM** _

**\--alright. Night.**

**\--talk to you tomorrow?**

 

_**2/28/2014** _

_**1:34AM** _

– _definitely._


End file.
